Time and Time Again
by Drops of Tears
Summary: Rewriting it for Lightwatercandy a very good Friend - With Hell for life and the future getting worst, what will you do but destroy the problem that begin in the past to save the world. Raven must die! How will you feel if you were going to destroy the
1. Prologue of Time

_When I was a little boy, the world was beautiful. The sky was blue, the grass green, and the sea seemed to go on forever. Each day promised an even better tomorrow. But when I turned five, that world became all but a distant memory. On that day, that horrible day called by Hell's Fire, the world changed forever. The skies burned, flesh became stone, and the sun set on the world, never to rise again. And it was all because of her…Rachel Raven Roth of the Titans. If only she hadn't lost control…if only she'd fought against it…if she hadn't been born…then maybe, just maybe that distant memory would still be here._

_What she had concealed, she had become…_


	2. Going Back: The Mission Begins

Chapter One: Let's Try It Again

The future of the world…

_One hour and twenty-five minutes before the mission…_

"Why?" A jet-black hair teenager grunted, punching a sandbag. "Why…why_me_?!" The bag burst open with another vicious thrust of his fist, slamming into the wall. The sand poured forth onto the floor. The teenager watch with masked eyes at the mess he'd made. The perspiration emitting from his forehead was concealed by his bangs. He wore a simple blue tee and black pants. His belt held mutilated pockets and his black biker's gloves had 'B' and 'J' on either one.

_Why? Why did you choose __**me**__ to correct your mistakes, Father?! _His gloved right hand clenched into a fist and collided with the iron wall. "_Bastard_…" He whispered venomously.

"Blue Jay," a soft voice called from the doorway of the training room. He turned. The girl who'd called him was around fifteen, nearly a year and a half younger than him. She possessed a dark type of beauty, avant-garde with her pale skin and indigo shoulder-length locks. Her hooded cape covered her dark blue tank and shorts.

"Nightingale." He murmured.

"Is anything wrong?" She approached him. "I can hear you all the way down the hall."

"It's nothing." He lied. "I'm just working off a little stress, that's all." With a small sigh, the girl caressed his cheek.

"Jay, you know I can tell when you're—"

**"**_**BLUE JAY! NIGHTINGALE!**_**"** The two whirled around to see the legendary Nightwing in the threshold. His long hair hung behind his masked eyes and his black uniform adorned a blue eagle n the front of it. "What are you doing up? Are you not clear with the rules?" His voice, harsh and apathetic, was nothing compared to his murderously narrowed eyes. "Or maybe they just don't apply to you two."

"No, i-it's just that…" Nightingale's voice was in a nervous low pitch, lowering even further when Nightwing's eyes bored into her own. "I—we're sorry. It won't happen again, we promise."

The man released a sigh. "Good. The both of you—bed, _now_. And don't let me catch you again." He paused for a moment, then corrected himself, "No, scratch that; don't even _do_it again. Now _bed_." Nightingale strode past him and Blue Jay followed her. However, before he could pass, a hand on his shoulder stopped him. Noticing this, Gale stopped.

"_Bed._" Nightwing growled, his tone on the verge of pure hatred.

"Good-good night, sir…" Tears threatened to make themselves known as she quickly dashed down the hallway.

"Don't you think that was a little harsh, _Dad_?" Jay glared blazingly at his father.

"No." He replied simply, dropping his hand. "You both know the rules. And you know how people feel about Gale being out."

"What does it matter, how _they_feel?!"

"Because we are to keep their best interests at heart." Nightwing somehow managed to keep his voice steady and unwavering under his son's childish interrogation.

"Why?"

"Because it is our job to protect them."

"Oh, like you protected Raven?" He snapped thoughtlessly. "Did you even try to—" His words were cut off abruptly when a veined hand clutched his neck and pinned him against the door.

"_Don't you __**ever**__say I didn't try to protect her. __**Ever**_" He snarled perilously. "Do you understand me, _boy_?"

"Robin?" A quizzical voice floated into the room, belonging to a green-eyed beauty. Starfire, for all her childlike naïveté and mentality, had the hourglass figure of a woman. "Violence will only lead to more violence…" She remarked sheepishly.

Slowly, Nightwing relinquished his hold on Blue Jay, who fell to the floor on his hands and knees, gasping for air. The older man turned and walked away, stopping at the end of the corridor.

"There has been a change in plans. You are leaving tonight. You have an hour to leave." He grunted, and continued down the hall.

Still on the floor, Jay balled up his fist angrily, yelling out, "You're a bastard, you know that?! You're worse than Slade!"

"No, I am better than him." Nightwing replied, voice distant as he continued to walk. "_Much_better." Starfire looked down the corridor at Nightwing, then at Jay, because chasing after the former.

"Son-of-a-bitch…" Jay slammed his fist into the floor as he screamed inwardly. He finally picked himself up, heading down the hall to pack his bag and ready himself for his mission.

The mission that would change the world in which he lived forever.

* * *

_Thirty minutes before the mission…_

A bronze-skinned figure, dressed in a golden tank and black shorts and boots, watched from Gale's doorway at the scene below.

"I'll be back for you, my little Nightingale…I promise." He kissed the Goth girl on the forehead. "I will return to hear you sing your song." Once more did he kiss the sleeping girl before turning to leave.

"You know you will never hear her sing again."

"I know, Honey." He continued to walk past her. "But let us believe for this moment. Just this once."

Honey closed the door and followed Jay down the hall. "Jay, I…" He stopped and turned to her.

"Honey, will you…will you promise to look after her for me?"

"Blue Jay, I—" His pleading eyes drilled into her own soft browns and she sighed. "I promise, she's in good hands."

The teenager smiled, before realizing the close proximity between him and the Goth's new protector. Instead of pulling away, however, he continued to close the gap.

"Blue Jay!" The two leaped away from each other as the bubbly girl came running down the corridor. She continued to run right into Jay's arms. "Oh, Jay, I can't believe you're leaving tonight!" She hugged him tightly, staring up at him tearfully.

"Fly," he whispered softly, looking up past her shoulder. Honey was gone._Thanks._

Fly pulled on his shirt, bringing him back to reality. "I'm gonna miss you so much…!"

"I'm gonna miss you, too, Firefly." Blue Jay studied her face once she released him. She could pass for her mother's twin. With a red halter top, shorts, top boots, and hair that fell to the very small of her back, she was the spitting image of Starfire.

"Here." The beautiful girl pressed a shiny bracelet into Jay's hands.

"Uh…thanks…?" He blinked, mouth twisted in uncertainty.

"You're supposed to put it on, stupid." She laughed, rolling her eyes. "It will protect you. Mom gave it to me, and now I'm giving it to you."

"Thanks, Fly. It means a lot to me." Jay chuckled, putting on the good-luck charm. With a proud smile, the girl pulled him down the hall, eagerly grinning, "You're going to be late!"

* * *

_Seven minutes before the mission…_

"Nice of you to finally join us." The Dark Bird commented dryly to his just-entering son.

"You're welcome." He shrugged flippantly.

"Blue Jay…" Nightwing glared, tone admonitory.

"Dad…" Jay mocked in the same tone.

"Blue Jay!" Before he could chastise the boy any further, all of the Titans surrounded him; Teen Titans, East Titans, and the Titans X, the Titans' offspring. They hugged and kissed him, words of farewell on their tongues. This lasted for a few moments, before Nightwing abruptly broke it up.

"Here." He grunted, thrusting something in Jay's hands.

"What's this?" The teen quirked an eyebrow.

"Just hold it and don't let it go until you get there." He leaned in close to his son. "This is goodbye for good, my son."

"No, Dad…this is goodbye to the last of your family." Nightwing merely backed away, nodding his comprehension.

"Then fare thee well." With that, Blue Jay, leader of the Titans X, vanished from the room. Everyone's thoughts bordered along the same conception: Could he do it? Only one thought differed, and it had left the room with its owner.

_She is in good hands…_

* * *

_beep beep beep_

_MISSION BEGINS_


End file.
